Supermen
by Undercover Tony Stark
Summary: Percy decides to take his three year old son, Eliot Jackson, to camp halfblood for the first time and Eliot may be a little too much like Percy for the camp to handle... Just a little Percabeth family fic.
1. Chapter 1: Banana feeding

**Disclaimer - I do not own the wonderful Percy Jackson**

* * *

'Annabbeeeettttttthhhhhhhh!' Called Annabeth Jackson's husband of five years, 'I can't find my shoooooeeeesssss!'

She laughed at his tone. He sounded like a five year old.

'You only wear one pair!' She called, 'You wouldn't happen to be wearing them already, would you?'

Then there was a silence.

'Uhhhhh... Nevermind!' He called back.

She laughed once more, scooping another spoonfall of mushy bananas into the mouth of the infant in front of her. She knew her men well.

'Your daddy can be a little silly, huh, Maxie?' She cooed, as she wiped the drool from the one-year-old's chin.

He gave a giggle as if in agreement which made Annabeth give a triumphant smile. She could already tell that this one was definitely more on the Athena side of the Godly spectrum.

And then, all of a sudden, in ran her husband in a raven hurricane, carrying a toddler on his shoulders.

'IS IT A BIRD? IS IT A PLANE? NO! IT'S SUPER ELIOT!' He bellowed, as Eliot squealed.

'IS IT A MORON? IS IT AN IDIOT? NO! IT'S THE INCREDIBLE SEAWEED BRAIN!' She yelled in retaliation to her husband's screams.

Percy halted and gave the oh so familiar mischevious smile in her direction.

'The incredible seaweed brain who just so happens to be the saviour of Olympus, the top teacher at camp, your wonderful husband and the father to your childen.' He said, winking.

She rolled her eyes.

'Gods, I know! How did you get so lucky?' She asked, sarcastically, returning his wink.

He jogged over, the three year old still bouncing on his shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek.

'How did I indeed?' He said.

'Daddy, I forgot Dusty!' Said Eliot, sounding utterly horrified.

'You did?!' Said Percy, lifting from his shoulders to straight out in front of him, returning his look of horror, 'Well then you better go get him!'

He placed his son down and he speed off like a jet to his room.

Percy took the bowl of bananas and spoon from Annabeth's hands and took over the task of feeding their smallest son. Percy and she were good with sharing the workload.

'You all packed babe?' She asked, washing her banana covered hands at the sink

'Yup, not so sure about Little E, though.' He said, whilst subconciously pulling faces at Max.

'Why do you say that?' She asked.

'I don't know.' He said, crossing his eyes at Max, 'He keeps saying he's forgotten stuff. I feel like we're gunna get all the way to camp and he's going to say he's left his 53rd favourite toy and we just HAVE to back and get it!'

Annabeth laughed.

'Welcome to parenthood, seaweed brain.' She said, 'You sure you want to take him?'

Percy successfully spooned another mouthful of banana into baby Max's mouth.

'I don't really think I have a choice. I mean, he's dying to go and I'm pretty sure if we leave him here with you or I each time we go to camp any longer he'll throw the world's longest fit.' He said, 'Besides, Clarisse is dying to meet him.'

Annabeth smiled as she thought of her husband's best frenemy. Clarisse La Rue, though short tempered and loud, had actually remained to be very good friends with the couple for a very long time.

'I just worry you know.' She said, 'I'm scared we're getting him mixed up in this too early.'

'Honey, the only thing to be scared of is the fact that Leo said he has manufactured a custom toy for Eliot.' He said, picking up Max from his highchair, 'All done!'

Annabeth whipped round.

'Seriously?' She said, watching as her husband burped their child, 'How do you always get him to eat so easily?'

Percy swung Max around so he was holding him on his hip and place his hand on the other, in a sort of pateral superman stance.

'I know how we Jackson men like our food.' He proclaimed, in an attempt at a stereotypcal masculine voice.

'I am a Jackson man!' Exclaimed the voice of Eliot, who came propelling into the kitchen only to be caught scooped up by Percy's free right arm.

It was moments like that that made Annabeth apprieciate what a great father she had married and also what a strong man she had married...

He passed Max over to her and threw Eliot up in the air.

'You ready to go Little E?' He asked.

'YES!' He screamed as loud as his little lungs would allow which consequently meant Percy probably lost majority of his hearing ability.

'Ok then go grab your stuff!' He said, putting him down.

As soon as he left Percy grimaced.

'Damn, that kid has a pair of lungs on him.' He said.

'Ah but as do you, superdad.' She said.

Percy rolled his eyes and went to grab his suitcase from their room.

Twenty minutes later they were kissing goobye at the door whilst Eliot complained about how 'icky' they were being.

And then Percy and Eliot left so Percy could take Eliot to his very first week at camp halfblood.

* * *

**Ok so this is just a cute little family fic I decided to write because I'm totally in love with the Percy being a dad idea XD**

**Btw the name Eliot may be a little hint at how miffed I am about the character 'Eliot Matthews' being taken out of the boy meets world spin off but ANYWAY**

**I hope you enjoyed it and don't tear it to pieces too much because it's just a little family fic, not a masterpiece XD**

**- Lucie xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Lion king reenacting

After the constant 'are we there yets?' from his son, Percy was glad to finally exclaim 'YES!' back at him as he turned the corner approaching halfblood hill.

'Good cuz' mommy says being in the car with you is more dangerous than fighting a minatour.' He said, replicating his father's mischievious smirk exactly.

'Oh did she now?' Said Percy, 'I bet she also told you that Grandma used to have to drive me to my quests?'

He giggled.

'Yup.'

'I'm guessing superdad is seeming more like pooperdad right now, huh?' He said, as he parked the car.

And that set Eliot off in peels of laughter, his face turning bright red. You mention the word 'poop' infront of the kid, he'll laugh for an hour straight.

Percy grabbed the two bags from the back of the car and then unbuckled his still chuckling son.

'You done now?' He asked, handed him his pokemon backpack.

'Yes, Pooperdad.' He said, giggling at his own joke as he slipped on the pikachu patterned straps.

Percy rolled his eyes, extended the handed on his suitcase and held out his hand to the three year old who was clambering out the car.

Eliot gave a grown.

'Carrrrrryyy meeeeeee!' He complained.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

'Dude, you just got out of the car, this has got to be some sort of record or something!' He said, scooping up under his arm, nevertheless.

Eliot laughed all the way to camp as Percy carried him like a parcel. The strangest things seemed to amuse the kid.

As he entered Percy took a deep breath a bellowed:

'Never fear, the Jacksons are here!'

All the campers near the area turned in his direction as he beamed in pride at the scene he had made.

'Did I just hear the arrival of the son of Posideon?' Called the voice of Leo Valdez as a smoking boy ran from the Haephestus cabin.

I'm not talking 'smoking' as in hot. The guy was genuinely giving off smoke. Leo had filled out alot since his scrawny teenage years, though still quite skinny and short, Valdez had a good pair of biceps on him and the sort of jawline that was obviously passed down from his father. His boyish looks never really did fade but they had a certain ruggedness to them now.

'And the grandson!' Percy added, dropping his suitcase and holding Eliot out, lion king style.

Leo, accordingly started to wave his arms and sing:

'Naaaaaannnnats ingonyaaaaaaama bagithi baba!'

The two would have reenacted the entire movie if they hadn't been interupted by the voice of Clarisse La Rue.

'Gods, Jackson, puberty never really helped you on the maturity level did it? I swear to the gods you're meant to be twenty four?' She said as she approached.

Clarisse was now a muscular, tall woman. Her features had become more feminine over time but she still had the same slightly scary glint in her eye. A true child of Ares through and through.

Eliot, still extended, had a confused look on his face. He swung his head back so his upside down brilliant green eyes met his father's and asked:

'Daddy, what's puberty?'

Leo burst out laughing whilst Percy turned bright red and started to stutter.

'Uhhh ummmm...'

'Puberty is an old friend of your dad's, your mom might say.' Clarisse cut in before Eliot started to get really curious.

'And on that note, Eliot, this is Daddy's friend, Clarisse. Go give her a hug ok, buddy?' He said, placing the small boy down on the ground.

Eliot ran over and hugged her knees, comically, whilst Percy mouthed a dramatic 'thank you!' at Clarisse whilst his back was turned.

Clarisse crouched down and gave Eliot a proper hug.

'Holy toads, fish brain, you actually produced some pretty adorable off spring!' She said, in surprise.

'Yeah, I know, you can tell where he gets it from.' Percy said, flipping his hair in a comical manner.

'I would joke around but honestly this kid is the spitting image of ya, Jackson.' She said, releasing him and allowing Eliot to run back to his dad whos legs he started to claw at to be picked back up.

'Gods, someone is feeling lazy today!' Said Percy as he picked Eliot up once more, this time balancing him on his hip.

'So what's the agenda with the off spawn, Jackson?' Asked Clarisse, 'What's gunna go down this week?'

'Well, he's probably just going to watch a couple classes and spend some time with his wonderful aunt Clarisse whilst his Daddy catches up with Grover.' He said, with pleading eyes.

She rolled her eyes.

'No chance, Jackson.' She said, 'Your kid is sweet but if he's anything like you gods know I don't want to be his babysitter.'

'Maybe his strapping Uncle Leo wouldn't mind?' He said.

'Sure!' Said Leo, 'Anytime, Bro! He can test out the toy I made for him... He's not a afraid of flames by any chance?'

Percy shot him a look of warning.

'Valdez, I swear, if you set my kid on fire-'

'Kidding!' He said, raising his hands, 'Kidding! Seriously though, anytime, I need the practise for when Calypso has the baby.'

'Well in that case I should Iris message Annabeth to bring Max up here too and we can have some Mommy and Daddy fun time in the Posideon cabin whilst you look after the tadpoles all week.' He said, with his trademark mischevious grin.

'I'm not a tadpole!' Said Eliot, indignantly, 'I'm a sea horse!'

'No, you're a shark.' Said Percy, 'A big manly shark grrrrr!'

'No I'm a sea horse!' Said Eliot folding his arms.

'Manly kid you got there, Jackson.' Said Clarisse, fighting back laughter.

'Oh yeah, well maybe I should send him into YOUR room and wake YOU up every morning by jumping on your limbs!' He said.

Clarisse rolled her eyes.

'Pick up your suitcase and actually get into camp, numbskull.' She said, turning and walking away.

'Note to self.' Thought Percy, 'Set the Eliot alarm clock to Clarisse o'clock.'


End file.
